New Voice
by AmutoSakuran1621
Summary: 21 year old Mai and her friends take on a case but only to be also working with their old boss Naru. During the case the spirit steals Mai's voice and only Naru can hear Mai's thoughts. Will she get her voice back and will Naru finally love Mai? please RR
1. The Beginning

Hey you guys, sorry I haven't been able to update my other stories. :( But I will get right back on that as soon as I'm done with this I promise! So this is a new Ghost Hunt Story and hopefully you guys will like it :) Please let me know by reviewing! :D Parings: MaixNaru (of course), AyakoxMonk, MadokaxLin MaskaoxJohn, and YasuxOC and OCxOC (This of course takes place after Naru, Lin, and Madoka leave to England with Gene's body. :( So let us begin!

Oh and I don't know what to call this story yet so if you guys have any ideas please do tell! I'll give title credit to you also! :D

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT! IF I DID WHY WOULD I WRITE WHEN I WOULD BE MAKING A SEASON 2! XD

Japanese

**English**

_**Chinese**_

Thoughts

_[Talking to Gene]_(Yes he will always be in my stories! xD)

* * *

><p>Mai's P.O.V<p>

"No!" I woke up suddenly from my sleep. I was breathing hard and I was sweating a little. I looked outside my window, it was still dark out. I quickly glanced at my alarm clock, it read 2 AM. Well at least it's a good thing Monk and Ayako can't hear me from here. A year since Naru aka Kazuya Shibuya aka Oliver Davis left us and moved back to England with his parents taking his dead twin brother with him to bury him. I confessed my feelings for him but he just brushed them aside and accused me of being in love with Gene instead of him. At that moment I even wish I was in love with Gene because Naru had crushed my heart with his cold words.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

Naru…I…I think…I'm in love with you," I said as I finally told him my true feelings.

"You don't love me. You love Gene, not me." He said before he turned his back on me.

"What…what are you…?" I tried to ask but he interrupted me.

"You love my brother, the person that was in your dream, the one that helped you, smiled at you," Naru made his hands into fists.

"But,"

"That wasn't me! That was Gene! And I know what you are trying to do. You are just like every other girl that I have known. All the girls fell in love with Gene because he was happy and kind to everyone unlike me. They loved Gene. But now that Gene is dead all the girls can do now is try and pretend that Gene is me since we look alike and they think just make believe."

"But I love you, not Gene!" I cried out. I couldn't believe he was telling me this. I knew who I was in love with. Gene was nice and caring but he wasn't the one who I fell in love with. It was this tea-loving-narcissist-cold-hearted jerk that was standing in front of me that I truly loved!

"No you don't." he said as he turned around and glared at me with his icy blue eyes. *SLAP* That was it, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Naru you idiot!" I ran away from him as fast as I could. I ran into Monk and Ayako. By the look on my face they knew what had happen. They both looked angry but they decided to take me home right away. I was crying with my head on Ayako's lap while Monk drove. A few days later Madoka came and asked me if I wanted to go and see Naru and Lin leave.

"I'm sorry Madoka, but I can't, I just can't" Madoka looked at me with sad eyes and hugged me.

"It's okay. I understand. If I could I would probably yell at him and give him a piece of my mind!" I laughed but shook my head.

"It's okay Madoka. I'll miss you so much!"

"You know you can always email me! Email me everyday ya hear! Oh and I will be here to visit you every year on your birthday. I'll make some excuse as to why I am missing on one day ever year!" She laughed, "Oh dear, is that the time? I'm sorry Mai but I have to go or I'll miss the plane! Good-bye Mai."

"Good-bye Madoka, please tell Lin I said good-bye as well."

"I will do. Good-bye Monk and Ayako."

"Bye." Monk said as he hugged her good-bye.

"Bye Madoka. Don't forget to email me either!" Ayako hugged her next. They walked Madoka to the door and waved her good-bye.

* * *

><p>~Half a year later~<p>

"Mai, Monk and I have some important news for you."

"I'll be right down!" I said as I quickly tied my now shoulder length hair up into a ponytail. I ran down the stairs to the living room where they were at. Ayako was sitting down with Monk standing behind her. "So what's the important news?"

"Well, you see…Mai…."Monk started to say

"Aw what the hell!" Ayako yelled," Monk proposed to me! We're getting married!" Me and Ayako squealed with joy as I ran up to them and gave them a hug. Ayako showed me her ring. It was beautiful.

"Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful! So when is the big day? "

"It'll be in a few months." I'm sending out invitations to everyone." Monk said as he was finally able to speak over our excitement.

"Who's going that I know?" I asked

"Well John, Masako, Yasu and your friends Megumi and Sasuke. Oh and Madoka said she would be more than happy to come!"  
>"I haven't seen Madoka in so long! Is..Lin coming?" I asked<p>

Monk and Ayako looked at each other. "No he's staying behind so he can keep an eye on Nar…I mean Oliver." Ayako said quietly.

I knew that they didn't want me to become upset about mentioning him but I didn't want them to worry.

"Oh well, at least Madoka will be here." I said with a cheerful smile. I felt a small vibration in my pocket, I pulled out my phone. Megumi sent me a text asking me if I wanted to go out for karaoke. "I'm heading out to meet Megumi right now. Congrats again and I be back soon!"

"Oh wait Mai!" Ayako yelled out to me as I headed towards the front door.

"Yes?"

"Oh well…I was wondering…well we were wondering…" Now Ayako was having trouble saying what she wanted to say.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to do us the honor of becoming our daughter." Monk asked.

I stood quiet for what seemed like forever. I ran up to them and hugged them. "Of course! I'd love to be your daughter! Thank you so much, I love you both!" I was happy to become their daughter.

"We love you too Mai, no hurry along and we'll talk about all this stuff later Okay?" Ayako said.

"Alright, I'm off, bye Mom and Dad!" I said as I ran out the door.

~end of flashback~

* * *

><p>I got up from my bed and walked over to the balcony. The cold wind felt nice against my warm skin. I looked up at the full moon and the stars. It has been a 5 years since SPR closed down but thankfully that didn't stop me and my friends from taking cases. We just had to explain to everyone that Mr. Shibuya had a family matter and he had to move back to his home land. People were a bit hesitant about letting us take their cases with him but soon enough they trusted us and let us work. We have been able to solve the cases just fine. <span>Of course I was mostly the target of the ghost but that didn't stop me.<span> I smiled at all the new memories I made. I even learned how to speak English, Korean, Chinese and even Spanish! The last case we had was with a foreign family that had moved to Japan and in order to speak to the elders was in Spanish.

A sudden chill ran up my spine, what was that? I looked around but I saw no one. Must be the wind. I quickly tied up my now mid back length hair into a ponytail and jumped back into bed. Madoka is coming to visit and she said she had a surprise for us! I wonder what it could be.  I thought to myself before I let the darkness of sleep take over me.

* * *

><p>Alright people this is the first story of the new story! Please, please tell me what you think so far! I know it isn't much but I didn't want Naru to come in yet so I settled with her past. :)<p> 


	2. The Small Reunion & New Case

I'd like to thank all my reviewers: CrimsonHeart77, Fly away free spirituality, Aktaiy, Dayis, thearistocrat, Djinthehouse, sumi20, mikasa123, Jade Starlight, and BlueEyedCat95! And also thanks to the ones who favorite my story and are following it! :)

* * *

><p>"Miss Takigawa <strong>(Should she take over Monk's last name or not? You decided!)<strong> Can you please read the definition to the term Astral Projection?" My professor asked.

"Certainly," I said as I picked up my book. I didn't need to really look directly at the book since I've worked in S.P.R for like a year and I've been working with my "family" for a total of five years. But I decided to just read from the book. "Astral projection, also known as an out-of-the-body-experience, which separates the soul from one's body in order to travel in astral planes." As soon as I finished the sentence the school bell rang throughout the classroom. I could hear a couple of my classmates let out a sigh of relief. Well they should have that about their interest in this subject before picking this class.

"Alright, thank you. Class is dismissed. Have a safe and wonderful summer vacation!" Everyone quickly hurried to get out from their last class and into freedom. Usually I would be taking my time but I have to meet up with my friends Megumi and Sasuke so we could go home and get ready to go to the café to meet up with Madoka. I ran from the classroom to the courtyard. Damn, it's crowded already. I quickly climbed up to the tallest tree in the courtyard and quickly climbed onto the branches. Hmm…I can't see them.

"Do you see her Sasuke?"

"Nope, not yet." I peaked around the tree and saw Megumi and Sasuke on the branches as well looking for me in the opposite direction. Oh this is prefect! I smirked as I grabbed a loose branch and I quickly lifted Megumi's skirt up.

"Ahhh!" she yelped as she quickly rushed to pull her skirt back down. I started laughing as I saw her face flush from embarrassment. "Mai! Don't ever do that again!" she yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself!" I laughed as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Now, now girls, we have to get going if we want to make it on time." Sasuke laughed as he held back Megumi back before she could strangle me to death.

"Alright, let's go you guys." I said happily as we quickly jumped down from the branches and landed on the ground with ease. We ignored the stares that the other students gave us as we entered my car. I quickly drove to their apartment that they shared together.

"Alright, so I'll see you guys at their right?"

"Yeah we'll be there. You sure you won't be late?" Sasuke snickered.

"Oh come on! I haven't been late to anything in a very long time." I whined.

"Yeah, yeah, we're just kidding around silly" Megumi laughed as Sasuke ruffled my hair.

"Hey cut that out, you're messing up my hair!" I said as I swatted his hand away. "Alright I'll see you later!" I waved good-bye to them and drove off.

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrived home I opened the garage door to park my car. <span>Hmm... Neither Monk nor Ayako are home yet.<span> I noticed that two of the cars that belong to them were not there. I walked towards the main house. I may have been happy that Monk and Ayako adopted me but I am a girl…wait, scratch that, I am a 21 year old woman, I need my space. Thankfully Ayako, (who understood me completely) and Monk, (after a few days of talking to him and Ayako making him sleep on the couch), let me move into my own place. I walked through the main house and out into the backyard. If ya hadn't figured it out yet but I live in the guest house, 'Monk's condition of me moving out.' I didn't mind at all.

"I'm home!" I said as I opened the door to my house. I was soon quickly pounced on by six paws. Four of them belonging to my adorable female feline GiGi. She was all black but the bottoms of her paws were white. The other two paws belonged to my precious dog, Kenji. I would have said four paws but his bottom feet were on the floor. He was a white husky with a long black stripe going from his nose down to the tip of his tail.

"Hey you guys! Did ya miss me?" GiGi rubbed her head under my chin as she purred and Kenji let out a small yelp and then licked my face. "Well I missed you more!" I said as I hugged them both. I shut the door and walked into the kitchen and I served them their food.

"Alright well I still have some time left. I go take a nap and then I get ready to go to the little reunion. I walked over to my room and literally collapsed into bed.

* * *

><p>Dream sequence:<p>

"Wait…what the…? But I'm not on a case right now. Why am I here again?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you again." I quickly turned around.

"Gene?"

"Hiya Mai! How are…"

"What do you want?" I growled. Gene's smile turned into a frown.

"Look, I know that you aren't happy to see me and I haven't been able to tell you the truth."

"Yeah, maybe you should have said something before, like, maybe when we first met. But no, you decided to keep quiet. You made me think that you were Oliver. And just like him you left and never came back."

"Yes I'm sorry. I truly am Mai. But I have a very good reason as to why I did all that stuff."

"Please, do explain." I said sarcastically.

"The reason why I didn't say anything was because I wanted Noll to be himself again. Ever since he saw my death he has never been the same. These cases were slowly bringing back to normal…or as normal as he could be. And you were changing him Mai. I'm not lying, you seriously were. Everyone in S.P. R was changing him. And as for while I didn't explain later was because I was with my family when they shipped my body back in England. I tried as bet as I could to come back and explain things to you but I just couldn't. I'm sorry Mai."

I stared at him as I tried to absorb everything that he had told me. "So, how come you can now, after five years?"

"Well it's probably because now you decided to let me back into that little brain of yours." He laughed.

"I do not have a little brain!" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Besides, do you not know how many times you, my ghost friend; you could have helped me with my cases that we were taking."

"You guys still kept on going?" Gene asked surprised.

"Well yeah, just because Oliver left and closed down S.P.R didn't mean that me and my family were going to stop. We kept in touch because of it. And if you haven't noticed, Monk and Ayako have already gotten married and so have Lin and Madoka. Sadly I wasn't there for their wedding."

"They had it in England?"

"Yes, but Madoka was nice enough to send us pictures through e-mail! She looked beautiful!"

"Well that's wonderful!" Gene's usual smile returned. He doesn't look like Gene without it.

"Yes it was. But I'm sorry Gene. As much as I'd like to stay here and chat with you I can't. It's almost time for me to wake up and get ready to meet up with Madoka and everyone."

"Ah, yes of course. Have fun Mai!"

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. <span>Well I guess I can't stay mad at him forever. It wasn't his fault after all.<span> I quickly flipped opened my cell phone to check the time.

"Oh my gosh I'm running late!" I screamed as I quickly rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. I put on my favorite ruffled skirt and favorite top along with leggings and my long boots and jacket. I quickly pulled hair into a ponytail. "I'll be back soon!" I said to my pets and I quickly locked the door as ran towards the main house. I ran super fast that I didn't have time to stop myself I ran into Monk.

"Oww!"

"Oh my, I'm sorry Monk!"

"No worries are you okay?" he asked as he offered me a hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Yeah I'm okay. When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"We arrived like 10 minutes ago." I looked towards the stairs to see Ayako coming down. "Monk was just on his way to go get you so we could all go together.

"Oh yeah sure!" I said as walked up to Ayako.

"Alright ladies, are we all set to go?" Monk asked as he grabbed the keys.

"Yup!" I said as we walked out to the car.

"Madoka! It's so nice to see you again!" I said as I hugged her when I entered the cafe. When she saw me she came rushing towards me.

"Same here Mai! Wow, your hair is longer than I last saw it!"

"Yeah how do you like it?" I said I turned around so she could see it.

"It's lovely! Hiya Monk and Ayako, it's been too long."

"Yes it has." Ayako replied as she hugged her best friend. "So Madoka, it's been killing me for almost a month already, what the surprise that you wanted to tell us?"

"Well I kinda wanted to wait until everyone arrived."

"Oh that's okay, we can wait, and they should be here soon!" And as soon as I said that the door to the café opened and in walked in the rest of my family. First Yasu and his newly girlfriend and my assistant Karin, who would have ever thought that I would have an assistant? I laughed to myself. She was as tall as I was. She had blond hair and green eyes. She is a third American and French and half Japanese. Next came in my friends Megumi and Sasuke and last but not least John and Masako. John let go of being a priest for Masako but the church still gave him permission to do exorcisms. Masako still looked the same but she ditched the kimonos. Madoka quickly greeted everyone as they sat down.

"So now can you tell us?" Ayako pleaded. Madoka laughed and then took out her phone. After a few seconds she said, "It's time." The door open again and we all turned around.

"Lin!" I said as I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I'm sure he was surprised about my sudden action.

"Hi there Mai, it's good to see you again." Lin said as he walked us back to the table. "Hi everyone." He greeted everyone softly.

"Is Lin the surprise? John asked.

"Nope, he's just here to see your guy's faces when we tell you the surprise." We all sat quietly. "Lin and I are expecting our first child!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" we all yelled out! All of us girls hugged Madoka while the guys gave Lin a handshake.

"How far are you into the pregnancy?" I asked

"I'm already two months!"

"Uh-oh!" Monk whispered to the guys.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ayako asked. I saw her getting her bag ready to hit him.

"Nothing, you guys are just gonna start talking about baby stuff and clothes and names. We guys will just head over to another table to talk."

"Why you?" Ayako said as she raised her purse.

"Oh let them be, Ayako. Actually I think it's better if I talked to you girls instead." She said as the guys walked to a different table. Lin kissed Madoka on the lips before following the guys. I felt a small pain in my chest but I made sure my face didn't show it.

"So…I have a favor to ask of you Ayako." Madoka spoke as soon as the boys were away.

"Sure thing, what do you need?"

"Well I was really sad that neither of you could come to my wedding in England but from a yes of Lin we will be renewing our vows here in Japan! That way you guys can be there and I want you to be my maid of honor Ayako."

"Really? Me? Why Madoka I would love to be your maid of honor!" Ayako said as she rushed over to her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much Ayako! And Masako, Mai, Karin and Megumi?"

"Yeah?" we said in unison.

"Would you guys be the bridesmaids?"

"I would most certainly would!" I said happily.

"I would too!" Masako said along with Megumi

"Oh and one more thing, Mai, would you be the god mother to my child?" Everyone went silent and looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Of course! I'd love to be the god mother!"

"Yay! You better not back out on me now?" Why would I back out?

"Don't worry I won't! I'll be there for the child every second of the day!"

"Thank you Mai, this really means a lot to me and to Lin as well." She said with a soft smile.

"Hey Madoka?" Megumi spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"What is the real reason as o why you are here?" Megumi had a very special talent. She could tell if someone was keeping a secret about anything. It really helped during our cases when there was a stubborn client. Sasuke was learning everything after Monk and John. Karin was really good at finding out information. That's why she usually helped out Yasu. I gotta have the best on my team!

Madoka smiled again. "It's seems like you are getting better with your special talent." Megumi nodded her head. "Well Megumi is right. There is something that I have to tell you guys."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with a case Mai." She said as her sad eyes looked towards me.

"Well sure, I would be glad to help. School just finished for me and Megumi so we are free."

"Yup! No classes for us anymore!" Megumi stated.

"Oh that's wonderful! Well you see this case is located in the U.S.A. This family that moved in a few months ago has an angry spirit. There is scratching sounds at night from 12AM to 2AM. Rooms suddenly get cold and the family's daughter is scared. She doesn't even want to sleep in her own room. She used to be a cheerful little girl but now she keeps quiet and doesn't talk or go near anyone. And their maids are being pushed around. But just recently some of the maids have gone missing. A week before they go missing the maid suddenly loses their voice. That's when you hear the maids' voice speak from within the walls. Will you please take the case? I will deal with all the plane tickets."

I sat there taking in everything that she said. I felt sorry for all the maids that have gone missing and for the family that lived there. "I'll take the case."

Madoka sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Mai. I know this was a lot for me to ask but there isn't anyone better than your group." Suddenly Madoka's phone rang. "I'll be right back." We watched her go outside. We stayed silent and waited for her to return. Lin stood up and walked outside as well.

"Hey did Madoka let you guys know about the case in America?" Monk asked as the boys came back to our table.

"Yes she did, and I told her that we'll be taking the case." I said as I turned to look at him. He nodded his head in agreement. The door opened and Lin and Madoka walked back inside.

"Is there anything wrong Madoka." Karin asked as Madoka sat down.

"Well it's about the case." We all waited for her to continue. Madoka turned her eyes to me. "Someone else is going to help out on the case."

"Who?" I asked.

"Naru."

* * *

><p>Ahhh! Well there you guys have it! The 2nd chapter, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! And also I would like to wish everyone a Happy Christmas Eve and a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Please review as my Christmas present! X3<p> 


	3. Naru! Ice princess! butler! spirit!

Hello everyone! Happy New Year! I hope you guys a good time! I want to thank my super-duper awesome reviewers: **seshomaru94, BlueEyedCat95, sumi20, Gigi-chan, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, thearistocrat, CrimsonHeart77, **and** mikasa123!** Thank you sooo much!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Attention all passengers, we have arrived at<strong> **Omaha, Nebraska. We will land in five minutes. Please be seated and fasten your seatbelts."** I slowly opened my eyes and quickly regretted it. I was facing the window and the sun blinded my eyes. "Ugh," I said to myself silently as I rubbed my poor eyes. Note to self: Don't get a window seat. I opened my eyes again but this time slowly so then my eyes could adjust to the sunlight. I looked outside and saw the city below us. Wow! So this is what Nebraska looks like. I turned to look around and everyone else seemed to wake up as well.

"We arrived, finally!" Monk yawned loudly, which earned him a small whack in the head from Ayako.

"Don't be rude! We're still in the plane. Don't yawn too loudly!" I was actually surprised to hear Monk mumble a "yes ma'am.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" whined Ayako<p>

"We're almost there Ayako. Look, you see that house over there? That's where the client's house is."

"But why does it have to be in the middle of nowhere?"

"I swear Ayako if you don't shut up I will pull this car over and make you walk!" Monk said

"I'll just get a ride with Yasu then!" She said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, come on you guys we're almost there! Monk, just keep driving and Ayako, I promise that as soon as this case is over we can go shopping. Alright?" I raised my voice as I glared at both of them. They sat down quietly before looking back at me with sad faces.

"We're sorry Mai."

"And that's another point for Ms. Ice Princess." I heard Saskue whisper to Megumi.

"Don't think I didn't hear that Saskue." I said with so much coldness in my voice.

"Sorry!" he quickly apologized. Megumi silently giggled at him.

"We're finally here!" Monk said happily as he got out of the car. We all followed in suit.

"Wow it's beautiful here!" I said as I looked around at the whole scenery. It was a two story house and a farm house and there was green grass everywhere with flowers sprouting out in random places.

"Mai stop standing there like a scarecrow."

"I am not a scarecrow Yasu!" I pouted at him.

"Well you are if you're just standing there." Karin said as she came up behind Yasu.

"Let's go you guys; we are not here to mess around. We need to really help out this family and house." I said sadly as I looked up towards the house.

"Mai's right, we need to focus on this case and help solve it. But this is clearly the work of an earth spirit." Everyone laughed at her most well known quote that she said whenever we had a case. Ayako stomped towards the house angry because we laughed at her.

We all walked up to the house when suddenly I felt a strong presence that made me collapse to my knees. It suddenly was hard for me to breath. I felt like I was chocking on something and then I started to smell copper. Blood. Flashes of images started flashing through my head.

"Mai!"  
>"Masako!" I slowly glanced towards Masako and saw that she was also affected like I was. Then just as quickly as it cam it left. I started taking deep breathes.<p>

"Mai are you okay?" Karin asked as she held my face in her hand and she checked to make sure I was okay. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice just yet.

**"Oh my, is everything alright out here?"** we all looked up to see an old woman, probably in her late thirties. **"Please do come this way. Everyone is already inside waiting for you." **We saw her quickly disappear inside the house. Everyone? I looked around and that's when I saw the old S.P.R van. Of course they would be here before us. Karin and Saskue helped me up while John and Yasu helped Masako up back to her feet.

We followed the maid into the house. She quickly led us to a door. **"Right in here."** She opened the door and led us in.** "Ma'am, the other group is here."**

**"Thank you so much for bringing them here. You may go now Kiki."** Said another lady. She was probably in her mid thirties as well. She had brownish-white hair. She had beautiful hazel eyes but they looked worn out with dark circles underneath her eyes. Even her smile didn't reach up to her eyes.

"You guys are finally here," I looked around but was pulled into a hug by Madoka.

"Sorry about being a bit late. Masako and I just had one of those kinds of visions again."

"Oh are you alright?" She asked as she pulled me at arm's length and checks me over.

"Yes, we're fine. But I'd like to get started on this case."

"Ah yes of course. **Ms. Hasting now that we are all here we can all get started now."**

Ms. Hasting sighed in relief as she walked up to me and grasped both of my hands in hers. They were shaking slightly.

**"Thank you so much for taking the time to come all this way to help my family and workers."**

"She said," I heard a familiar cold voice speak up.

**"It's no problem Ma'am. Thank you for allowing us here to help you any everyone else. We will do our very best." **I said as I turned around and stared straight back at two icy cold blue eyes.

**"It's alright, I understand and speak English. There is no need for any translation Mr. …?"**

**"Kazuya Shibuya." **I nodded my head. So he's still using his alternative name.

**"Mr. Shibuya. I say we should all gather and have a little meeting in the base room." **I said before I bowed down to Ms. Hasting and led everyone out of the room. I opened the door and almost bumped into a different maid.

"Aye dios mio! (Oh my god!) I'm…uh…I'm" she stuttered as she tried to look for the right English words.

"Estas bien?" (Are you okay?) I said as I helped her back up on her feet.

"Si, estoy bien, gracias. (Yes, I am okay, thanks.)

**"Can you show us the room we will be using as base?"** Megumi asked.

"**Yes, follow me please."** She said in English this time. We followed her into the base. We thanked her and then started planning when Madoka, Lin, Naru and this other girl that I just noticed that was standing next to him.

"Alright let's get started here!" Madoka said as she pulled up a chair next to me. I nodded as I turned my head to my group.

"No need to tell us boss, we're on it!" Yasu said as my whole group left to examine the house. Yasu and Karin grabbed some of the files that we're on the table and left hand in hand out to do some research on the history of the house.

"Hey Mai, can I ask you for a small favor?" Madoka asked as she poked me gently on the side.

"Let me guess, tea?" I said as I raised one of my eyebrows at her.

"Oh yes please, oh please! I've missed your tea so much! Not one place in England can make tea as good as you do!"

"Ha-ha, alright alright, I'll be back." I laughed as I swatted her hand away. "I make some for everyone." I walked out and went to the kitchen that they had two doors down. Hmm…I wonder where all the maids are? I guess I'll have to find the kettle myself.

**"Looking for something?"**

**"What? Oww!" **I said as I rubbed the back of my head gently and glaring at the roof of the cabinet that I hit my head with. I looked back and saw a man standing by the doorway. He must have been a butler because he looked like one.

**"Oh I am truly sorry, are you alright?"**

**"Oh yes I'm fine no worries. I should be use to it by now." **I laughed.** "So what was it that you said earlier?"**

**"I asked if you were looking for something." **His green eyes were a bit hypnotizing.

**"Um…yeah I was looking for the...um…the kettle to make some tea."**

**"Oh well let me get it for you then."** He said as he walked over to me and he reached out to the cabinet behind me. Wow, he smells really good and is also very handsome too.

**"Here you go milady," **he said as he handed me the kettle.

**"Oh, thank you." **I said as I quickly poured water into it and put in on the stove.** "I didn't know that Ms. Hasting had a butler here as well.**

**"Well I'm not surprised to hear that. I am her only butler."**

**"Oh, well is it okay for me to ask you some questions about what is happening here in this house?"**

**"Oh course, milady." **He said as he bowed, his long straight blonde hair fell forward.

"Wow, it's so straight and shiny."

_"Focus Mai!"_

_"Oh shit! Gene?"_

_"Got a little dirty mouth huh Mai? I wonder what Noll would think?"_

_"Shut up Gene, what…I'm not dreaming am I?"_

_"Nope!"_ I could practically see his smile in my head.

_"Then how come I can speak to you?"_

_"I don't know, maybe your powers have become stronger. Well that doesn't matter right now. You need to focus on this case and the waters boiling!"_

I turned around and sure enough the water was starting to boil.

_"Oh thanks Gene."_

_"No problem Kiddo!"_

**"So what have you noticed when these incidents had occurred?"** I asked as I started pouring water into the cups.

**"Well when we first moved in here nothing out of the ordinary happened. It wasn't until about a month ago when the first maid lost her voice. Before that happened she said that she had heard a strange woman's voice in the walls at night. Then she started getting flashes of images in her head and smelled blood."**

I let out a loud gasp.

**"Is something wrong milady?" **he asked.

**"Oh no, it's nothing. Please continue." **I wonder if she saw the same things like I did. I turned to the butler and gave a reassuring smile.

**"Here let me get that for you. I am after all a butler. I wouldn't be doing my job if I let you carry it." **He said as he took the tray from me.

**"Oh, thank you." **I said as I led him back to base.

"Mai you were taking a long time. I was starting to think that something might have happened to you." Madoka said as she looked up from her folder. **"Oh now I see why." **She said with a huge grin on her face. **"And who is this handsome young man that you have here with you?" **

**"I am the butler of this household ma'am. I came along to help milady here with the tea tray."**

**"Oh, your lady huh?"** Madoka said slyly.

**"Madoka!"** I said as I felt my cheeks warm up.

**"Well if you're the butler than hand me a cup of tea**." I turned to glare at Naru. How rude!

**"Yes, sir." **He said as he passed the tea to him.

**"Oh you don't have to do that, I can do it myself."**

**"I don't mind at all milady."**

**"Oh it looks like Mai has a little crush on this handsome devil." **Yasu said as he walked in and started examining the butler.

**"Yasu stop that! I'm really sorry about that…um…what is your name by the way? I don't want to have to keep calling you butler all the time."**

**"My name is Derrick milady Mai." He said as he grasped my hand and kissed it gently. I felt my cheeks get redder.**

**"I don't think that this is necessary so you may leave now since we are busy trying to solve a case." **Naru said as he slammed his notebook shut and glared up at Derrick.

"I'm sorry, but it's not up to you weather Derrick is here or not. I have him here because I was asking him questions about the case." I said as I glared back at him.

"Oh the ice princess has arrived." I heard Karin whisper to Yasu quietly. Either she wasn't good at it or she really wanted me to hear that.

We glared at each for like a few minutes but it felt like hours. I wasn't going to back down. Naru finally looked away and turned to the girl sitting next to him.

**"Brittney, go and bring me one of the maids down for questioning."**

**"Yes Naru-Naru." **I almost gagged, she flipped her blonde hair to the side and leaned in and kissed his cheek. My eyes widened. She…she kissed him!

_Jealous much?_

_I am not jealous!_

_You sure about that?_

_I was just surprised that he actually let her do that_

_Sure thing Mai._

I glared my eyes to her back as she got up to leave.

**"Ahhh!"**

**"That's Lady Hastings daughter Emily!" Derrick said.**

**"Oh my gosh!" **I gasped as I ran out of the room following Derrick. I felt myself get Goosebumps when we got the room. The temperature was falling, fast. I opened the door and saw a three year old girl crying in a corner.

**"Come with me my child. Come with me." **A strange woman's voice said. I looked towards the window and there was a spirit of a lady there. A sudden gust of wind started pulling the little girl towards the spirit. Towards the window. I quickly ran to the little girl and held her tight.

**"No! Leave her alone!"** I yelled at the spirit. The woman hissed at me, and before I had a chance to put my hands up, the gust of wind was now hitting me and the little girl. I covered the little girl behind me. I cried out in pain as the gust of wind cut against my skin.

I heard someone chanting**, **Sounds like Monk**, **the gust of wind stopped and the room started to warm up again. I looked at Emily. She was okay. We smiled at each other but then I started seeing spots and started getting dizzy.

"Mai!" I heard someone call out my name but I was already slipping into darkness.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys really liked it! :3 Please let me know in the reviews!<p>

**Gigi-Chan**: I'm happy to know that you are happy that I used the same name as you! I had a cat and that was what its name was. :)

**BlueEyedCat95:** Yes you were half right! xD


	4. Gene, Hospital, and Naru

I want to thank my reviewers: debby76, seshomaru94, TheSilverMoonPixie, BlueEyedCat95, YummyCake, Moons-Chan, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Dayis, and JayEyedWolf! : 3

**seshomaru94: She is Mexican and she will be show up in the story a bit more! :) And I wanted to kill both me and Brittney! Because she kissed him and because I wrote that she kissed him! xD**

**BlueEyedCat95: You'll find out who she is in the next chapter I promise!**

**YummyCake: You'll find out in Chapter 5!**

**Dayis: thank you, thank you, arigato, arigato, gracias, gracias! :D And you found out what Derrick is going to be! xD**

**JayEyedWolf: Thank you so much for the tip about the nickname! I also like the stories about Mai not jumping on Naru right when he gets back but some are good. (To me) xD I kind of hope I won't make Mai fall for the butler more! xD it will be a challenge!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw nothing but black and white little balls of light. That's when I realized where I was.<p>

_"Hey Mai, how are you felling?"_ I sat up to look at Gene. That's when I felt sharp pain on my arms and legs. _"Owe!"_ I looked down at all my cuts.

"_Just peachy,"_ I growled as Gene helped me up to my feet.

_"You look terrible." I gave him one my cold glares. Gene shivered, "Now I know why they call you the Ice Princess." _He laughed.

_"We can talk about that later Gene, right now we need to work on this case. Do you have anything to show me?"_ Gene's face turned serious, all that laughter from before disappeared from his face.

_"Yes you're right. Let's get going."_ He said as I followed him behind quietly. He soon stopped and the scenery changed. It was the same house of course except there was no farm or the farm house.

_"Gene, what year is this?"_ I asked as I saw some women pass by with some strange dresses on.

_"It's the 1920's here in the U.S."_he said as he walked up to the house. We went up the stairs and we heard some women talking.

**"Oh my dear Sandra, you have a lovely daughter!"** said an elderly woman. We walked into an open room filled with women surrounding a younger lady who was holding a baby.

**"Thank you Aunt Katie she is a great blessing."**

** "Your husband must be very happy!"** said another woman. I notice Sandra flinch a little before she gave everyone a forced small nervous smile.

**"Yes he is."** The women looked at each other nervously. The woman named Katie looked a bit angry.

**"Ladies can you excuse us for a bit?"** The other women nodded their head and walked out. Sandra sighed and laid the baby down in her crib. Then the Katie and Sandra stepped out into the balcony. They stood there watching people walk pass by for a while.

**"He's still cheating on you isn't he."** Katie said rather than ask.

**"Oh, no he's not!"** Sandra said as she waved her hands about.

**"Don't lie to me Sandra. I can tell when you lie." **Sandra looked down at her hands.** "Which maid is it this time?"**

** "It's still the same one."**

**"This can't go on any longer Sandra. Your parents left me to watch over you and to protect you. "You need to leave him."** Sandra looked back at her aunt in horror.

**"What are you talking about? I can't leave him! Don't you know what he can do, to me or even to my baby!" **

"**I know honey but it's the best and only thing you can do!"** Katie said as she stared down at Sandra. Sandra slowly nodded her head. Katie pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

The scene slowly blurred away until it gone. I turned to look at Gene. _"Are you going to show me anything else?"_

_"No not yet. I'm still trying to find the right memory that will help solve this case. But right now you need to wake up. Some people are worried about you." _He said winking at me.

_"Hey what is that wink supposed to mean?"_ He just laughed and disappeared.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and stared straight up at a white ceiling and I also heard an annoying beeping sound. <span>Well no need to ask where I am.<span> I slowly started to get up when I felt the same pain on my arms and legs. "Ow!"

"Well you shouldn't have moved." I heard a cold voice say.

"It's nothing." I simply said as I tried sitting up again, this time finally sitting up straight despite the pain I felt. I looked around the room before my eyes finally settled to Naru sitting at a small table towards the window. "Where is everyone?" I asked

"Out eating lunch." Not surprised with the small talk.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Almost a day and a half."

"Damn it!" I said as I pulled the needles out from my arm. I started to pull back the covers when a cold hand stopped me. I looked back at Naru, there was something in his eyes but I couldn't figure it out what it was.

"Let go Oliver." I said as coldly as I glared at him. He kept his hand on my arm but his face went back to its usual non emotional face.

"No." he said simply.

"And why the hell not." I said as I tried to wiggle out from his grasp.

"Because you do not have permission to leave from the doctor." I glared at him again but he wasn't affected by it.

Well it was worth a shot. He is the Ice King after all.

_He can't be a King until he finds his princess!_

_Don't even think about it Gene._ I warned.

_Well you hide it pretty well Mai but I can see right through you. You still have feelings for him._

_I DO NOT!_

_That's not what I see!_

_Then you should fix your eye sight. _I said before I cut of the connection.

"Fine, I won't leave." I said as I pulled the covers back on with one hand. I looked down at my arm that he was still holding. "Don't trust me do you?" I smirked up at him.

"Not in the slightest bit." He said as he smirked back.

"Oh my, I seem to be interrupting!" We both looked up to see Madoka and Lin at the door. Naru quickly pulled his hand away from me.

"Then you should fix your eye sight." He said coldly. I busted out laughing.

"Mai, that's not nice." Madoka pouted.

"I'm sorry Madoka but I just thought it was funny because I just used that same line to Gene!" I laughed.

"Gene?" Madoka asked surprised

"You talked to my brother?" Naru asked.

"Yeah and he also showed me something about the spirit that we are dealing with."  
>"Mai, you're awake!" I looked up to see Monk and everyone else behind him. Madoka moved to aside and he rushed to me and gave me a big hug.<p>

"Ow Monk!" I cried out in pain as he squeezed me. ***WHACK*** I opened my eyes to see an angry Ayako with her purse in her hand, Monk kneeling down with his hand on his head and Madoka laughing and Naru glaring at Monk.

"How are you feeling Mai?" Megumi asked as she sat down on my left since Naru was on my right.

"I'm alright. I didn't mean to make you guys worry." I said as I looked at everyone. I felt my eyes getting watery. Megumi squeezed my uninjured hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"**Oh Ms. Taniyama-Takigawa, it seems that you have finally woken up."** I looked up to see a doctor at the door this time.

"**Yes I am and I feel all better now so is it okay if I can leave today?"**

"**Yes of course, we just need you to sign some papers at the front desk before you go."**

"**Yes Doctor." I said as he left.**

"We'll go get your stuff for you okay?" Megumi said as she stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

"And I'll make you dinner when you get back just for you!"

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke you are the best!"

"Hey Sasuke can I help!" Karin asked as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah sure, come on lets go." He said as they all walked out. The only ones left in the room were me, Naru, Lin and Madoka. Wow, talk about uncomfortable silence.  Naru cleared his throat. I turned to look at him but there was yet another knock at the door. I looked up to, surprisingly, see Derrick at the door.

"**Oh, Derrick, what brings you here?"**

"**I came here to see if you were alright?" **I noticed Naru glare up at Derrick from the corner of my eye.

"**Ah yes, I'm all better now!" **I said as I waved my arms around, slowly though. Now it was my turn for Naru to glare at. Wow, I bet he would win the "Most glaring" award.

"**Well that's good news milady."**

"**Oh please, just call me Mai." **I smiled at him.

"**Of course Mai." **He smiled back.

"**Is that flowers I see you hiding behind your back Derrick?"** Madoka said as she stood on her tippy toes to see behind his back**. **Now that I think about it, Derrick is almost as tall as Lin. Well he is taller than Naru but shorter than Lin.

"**Right you are ma'am," **he said as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind him.** "Little Emily and I picked them out for you." **He said as he walked over to me and handed them to me. That's when everyone noticed that Emily was also behind him.

"**Oh, Emily!" **Emily ran up and hugged me. I was surprised from her sudden action. Madoka had told me that ever since the incidents had occurred at the house Emily didn't talk to anyone nor wanted to be near anyone.

"Hey Mai I have your change of clothes here, oh!** Well hello there Derrick, and little Emily?" **

"**Hello Madam Ayako."**

"**Sorry to cut this visit short for you fellas but little Mai here needs to get changed into civilian clothing." **Derrick and Lin nodded their head and walked out of the room. Naru let out a frustrated sigh before he walked out.

"What was all that about?" Ayako said as she handed be the bag of clothes. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked into the bathroom with a shower. The water felt good against my sore muscles. I quickly showered and changed into the outfit that Ayako got me. It was one of my rare shorts and tank top. Out of all the outfits I had she picked this? I quickly pulled on my boots before walking back to the room.

"Wow, Mai you look sexy! " Madoka said as she checked out my outfit. I just rolled my eyes at her. Emily ran up to me and held her hands out. I quickly lifted her up and placed her on my hip.

"**Mai is pretty." **Emily said

"**Aww thanks Emily! So are you!"**

"Alright let's get going. I've got some papers to sign." I grumbled. We walked down to the front desk and I started to sign papers. Thankfully it wasn't that much that I need to sign.

"**Alright that's all the papers you need to sign. Thank you and have a nice day."** The nurse said as she filed the papers away.

"**But I didn't pay for my hospital bill yet."**

"**Oh no, don't worry my dear. A very handsome young gentleman already paid for it already**." She smiled at me. Uh-oh! Please don't tell me.

"**A handsome gentleman?"** I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"**Yes indeed! He had lovely blue eyes. I must say you are a very lucky girl to have a guy like him."** She said before she answered a phone call. Oh great now I'm gonna have to pay him back for it and who does he think he is paying my bills? I thought as I stomped my way out of the hospital. I could hear both Madoka and Ayako giggling behind me to each other. I rolled my eyes again at them.

* * *

><p>Lin, Naru, Monk and Derrick were just outside waiting for us with their cars already.<p>

"Alright I think we should get going now that the girls are here."

"Actually," we all turned to look at Naru, "I still have to talk to Mai about a few things."

Monk was about to ask why but I put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, I'll see back at the house soon." I said as I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Fine," he grumbled as he and Ayako got into the car and drove off. I walked over to Derrick to hand over Emily.

"**No! I wanna go with Mai!"** Emily cried as she held on to me tighter.

"**Um, is it okay if I take her with me?"** I asked/

"**Well I'm sure Madam Hasting wouldn't mind at all. Besides it's nice to hear her voice again. I'll just put her car seat in the car."**

"**Okay, thanks."** I walked over to Naru's black car. No surprised there. He walked over to the driver seat and got in. Yeah, gentleman my ass.

**"Alright thank you Derrick. I'll see you later."** I said as I buckled in Emily.

"**Yes Mai."** He bowed and then turned and got into his car and drove off. I finally climbed into Naru's car and buckled myself in when he started driving. We stayed silent the whole time. Where are we going? I wondered.

Naru finally pulled into a parking spot at a playground. Here? He didn't say anything but got out of his car. I let out a frustrated sigh but I was surprised when he opened Emily's door and held her. What was even more surprising was that Emily didn't complain at all. She was actually smiling! **"Yay!"** was all she said while pointing to the playground. Naru let her down and she ran towards it.

"Wow, Naru. I didn't think you could ever come to a place like this."

"Come on Mai, I am only human." I just rolled my eyes. I followed Naru to a little food stand. Mind I remind you that I haven't eaten for an entire day! I ordered myself a hot dog and a soda while Naru just got water. Girly much? We walked over to a bench and sat down and watched Emily play. This hot dog is amazing!

"So I'm guessing you wanna hear what Gene showed me."

"Hnn," I let out another long sigh. I told him everything that I saw and what was said. I finished my hot dog and soda and threw it in the trash. I looked up to see Naru thinking about everything that I said. I looked away to Emily and I saw her looking at the baby swing and then at me. I smiled at her cuteness. I stood up and walked over to her.

"**You want to get on the swing?"** she nodded her head quickly. I laughed as I picked her up and set her in the seat. I gave her a small push. Emily giggled and kicked her legs around like crazy as she was being swung back and forth.

"**Higher, higher!" **I gave her a harder push and she went a bit higher. It somehow felt good in a weird way to be with Emily.

"What did my brother say about him not moving on?" I stumbled backwards from his sudden appearance. He just raised an eyebrow at me. He walked over to where I just was and he started pushing Emily on the swing gently. Not very Naru like. I shrugged. Some people change. Even if it's a little bit.

"He didn't say anything but I'll be sure to ask him when he decides to talk to me again." Naru didn't say anything. He just had a hard cold look on his face. I looked down at his left hand. It was curled up into a fist and his knuckles were turning white. He shouldn't be that mad. I mean maybe just a little, I should ask Gene to talk to him. I hate to admit this but I hate seeing him like this.

"Mai?" I slowly looked up at him.

"What?" he looked down and I followed his gaze down to his hand but my hands were holding his closed fist. "Oh!" I said as I pulled my hands away. "Sorry." He didn't say anything but walked back to his car. I pulled Emily out of the swing and carried her to the car. She was already asleep in my arms as I put her in the car seat. We were silent again in the car. I thought about the case and the dream I had in my head over and over again and that's when it hit me!

"I have an idea and I'm going to do it whether any of you guys approve it or not."

* * *

><p>Ahhh well that Chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm trying to upload as fast as I can! Please R&amp;R! :D Make my day! Hopefully spelling and the punctuation is correct. It is 1:24AM after. -_- haha!<p> 


	5. Maid, Brownie, and 2nd attack

Hey everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm sorry it took too long to update! I had written it down in paper (in 3rd person) but when I tried to write it on the computer it was just taking me forever! _ I'm really sorry, and I don't think this is a good chapter but I'll leave that up to you guys! Please review! X3 Thank you: **twighlightangel61090, Gigi-chan, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Jade Starlight, BlueEyedCat95, Miko-Monk, seshomaru94, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, **and **sumi20**!

* * *

><p>"No, absolutely not, no way."<p>

"Why not Monk?" I whined.

"Because it's too dangerous Mai that's why!" Ayako said as she sat down and crossed her arms and legs.

"But Mai," John spoke up from behind the couch, away from the line of fire aka our argument, "Why would you want to do something like this?"

"Well I already told you everything that I know about my dream and Sandra."

"And your point in all this is?" Masako said as she took at seat next to Ayako.

"My point is that something might have happen between her and one of her maids."

"I still don't see your point." I turned to glare at Naru.

"Now wait Naru, you didn't let Mai finish." Megumi said nervously. She knew how rude Naru could get but she also knew that I hated to be interrupted.

"Thank you Megumi." I said as I smiled at her. "Like I was saying, if she doesn't like maids and she is going after them then if I dress up and act like a maid not only will the maids be safe but then she will come to us more."

"But Mai then she'll come after you and hurt you." Sasuke said.

"I know that Sasuke but if I don't do this then she'll keep attacking these poor maids. I don't know what I'll do if a maid dies again."

Everyone stayed quiet. No one wished that another person would die just so it would help the case.

"I hate to say this but Mai has my okay." I looked up at Madoka who stood behind Lin.

"Mine too."

"And mine." Both John and Masako held their hands up.

"And ours as well." Sasuke said as he and Megumi held up theirs as well

"Fine," Ayako said as she stood up, "Do what you think is right." She said as she slowly walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Just promise me that you'll be more extra careful."

"I will." I said as I hugged her back.

"Let's go Mai, let's get you changed." Madoka said as she walked up to me.

"Alright but I have a favor to ask of you."

"What?"

"I think it's best if you stay at a hotel for now. I don't know how she is with unborn babies yet and I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the baby."

"Aww!" Madoka pouted.

"I second that." Lin stated.

"Fine but I get to choose your maid outfit Mai!"

"I knew you were going to say something like that." I grumbled as she led me out of the room to the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Mai, you're gonna have to come out sooner or later." Madoka said as she stood at the doorway<p>

"But how could you even call this thing a maid dress?" I yelled as I pulled my long coat over my body.

"Hey Mai you said that if you wanted me and the baby to leave that I was allowed to choose the outfit. Take it or leave it."

"…Fine…" I said quietly as I walked into the base.

"Alright, everyone meet your new maid! She said as she yanked my coat off of me. She did it so quickly that I actually twirled and fell backwards on to someone. I looked up to see that my bad luck landed me to fall onto Naru's chest. I quickly scooted away and glared at Madoka.

"Oh Mai you look absolutely adorable! Megumi yelled as she jumped up to me along with Ayako.

"You really look nice Mai." Masako said as John nodded his head.

"Megumi why don't you wear something like that back at home?" Sasuke said as he hugged her from behind.

***WHACK***

"It's because of you I don't wear anything like that in front of a perverted boy like you!" Megumi said as she waved her bag that she had used to hit him with.

It's scary of how much Megumi is like Ayako.

"Mai," I turned to look at Naru who was now looking at me with a strange look on his face.

"Um, yes?"

"Tea." He said as he gave me his trademark smirk and looked back into his black notebook. Why that Jerk! He's using this opportunity to use me to make his tea whenever he wants!

"Yes milord of tea-loving addict, workaholic narcissistic jerk!" I grumbled as I walked out.

I set the water to boil and then started setting the cups onto a tray when I heard some footsteps. I turned around to see Brittney leaning against the doorway. What is she doing here?

"**Oh hello there Brittney, was there something that you needed?" **I asked politely.

"**Stay away from my Oliver." **Her Oliver? Oh yeah she kissed Naru on the cheek and even has a nickname for him. Nar-Nar. I would never call him something annoying like that.

"**What do you mean Brittney? I don't quite understand what you mean?"**

"**Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I also do know about your past relationship with him!"**

"**Well I'm to inform you that you're wrong." **I laughed as I turned back to pour water into the cups.

"**Just stay away from him; he is after all my fiancé." **She said as I heard her walk away.

What? Her fiancée? When did he? How could he? Wait, what am I thinking there is no way that that Naru would get married to a girl like her. Ugh! I shook my head Wait, I don't care if he is engaged or not.

_Liar._I ignored the comment and walked back to the base. I forced a smile onto my face as I walked in.** "Tea's done." **I said as I started handing them out to everyone? As I walked over to Naru I leaned in as I handed him hi tea.** "Congrats on your engagement." **I whispered. I pulled away to see his eyes widen a bit.

"**The tea in England is absolutely the best in the world. But I do believe that coffee is waaaay better than tea." **I looked up to see that everyone was glaring at her.

"**Oh Mai, here you are."**

"**Oh hey there Derrick. You were looking for me?" **I said as I smiled up to him.

"**Yes I was. I was wondering if you could help me with Emily."**

"**Oh why yes of course. I'm after all here to help!" **I said as I jumped up to him.

"**You look lovely in the maid dress." **

"**Oh thank you," **I said softly as I felt my cheeks warm up. I heard everyone snicker behind me. I pulled him away from the room.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mai's here yay!" <strong>Emily said as she jumped up and down. **"Let's feed the horses!"**

"**Oh okay sure!" **Derrick showed me what foods to serve them and how much of it.** "You know to be honest I have never been on a horse before."**

"**Would you like to ride one?" **Derrick asked

"**Oh no I possibly couldn't!"  
>"You need to try it! It's so much fun!" <strong>Emily said as she ran up to me!

"**Um, okay I guess."**

"**Alrightly then, I'll go get the horse that would fit you perfectly."**

Derrick came back with a light brown horse. Is it because of my hair?

"**This is Brownie. She is really nice and gentle and she is great with beginners."**

"**Hey there Brownie," **I said as I petted her,** "I hope we can both get along well." **Brownie nuzzled my hair. **"That tickles!" **I laughed.

"**See she likes you already. Now let's get you up on her and don't worry I'll be right behind you." **He helped me on to the horse. As soon as I got on settled he got on right behind me. I couldn't help but blush because he was super close.** "Come on let's go Brownie, let's show Mai here a good time." **Brownie responded by moving forward.

"**Oh my gosh!" **I freaked out. I felt Derrick's hands on mine.

"**Don't worry, I'm right here." **I soon got the hang of it and I was able to have Brownie move a lot faster.

"**Wow, Mai's on a horse!" **I looked up to see Yasu and the others walking out of the house

"**Oh Yasu! You're back!" **I said as I moved closer to the house on the horse.

"**Yeah but I don't think you missed us much since I can see that you found someone else to give you company!" **he teased.

"**Yasu!"**

"**He's right Mai, you two look good!" **Karin chimed in after Yasu. I heard some other footsteps and I saw Naru coming out of the house too.

"**Well I must admit that I do have an attraction towards Mai here." **Derrick said.

"**There is a case that you should be working on. I don't think there is time to socialize." **Naru said glaring at all of us and mostly at Derrick. **"Mai, tea." **

What makes him think that he can just boss us around? I'm doing my part of the job and besides they are with me not him anymore!

"**No, why don't you ask your fiancée to make it for you. She after all knows how England makes better tea." **Everyone gasped Well I guess now everyone knows that he's engaged. I saw Emily walk up to him and tug on his shirt a bit to get his attention.

"**Does Naru like the meanie girl that smells like a lot of perfume?"** Everyone besides me and Naru burst out laughing. Wow she knows so much at her age?

I look up back at Naru but as usual he doesn't say anything. Typical Naru. I look away when I spot the fences that the horses jump on.

"**Oh Derrick can I try those things?"**

"**The fences, are you you're not scared anymore?" **he laughed

"**Well not as much but if I'm on a horse I might as well try the most that I can!"**

"**Alright!" **He said as he jumped off.

"**Wh…what are you doing?" **I freaked out once again**.**

"**Mai, you're a natural at this." **He laughs as he grabs a hold of my hand. I blush remembering him admit that he had some feelings for me. **"I believe in you and I know that you know you can do it."** I stared at him for a bit and then I nod my head.

"**Come on girl, let's go!"** I said as I Brownie to move again. She started to get faster and faster. Soon the first fence was close, I grabbed the reins tight as she jumped over it. I could hear them in the back cheering me on. We jumped another and then another. It felt so great. I could feel the wind rushing through my flying long hair. I never felt so good before, I even started laughing. I rode Brownie back to the others as I jumped the last fence.

"**Wow Mai, you were great!"** Monk said as everyone nodded their head.

"**See, you are a natural."** I blush a little at Derrick's comment. My eyes found Naru once again but he was not responsive as ever.

"**Alright I guess we should be getting back to work now**." I said as stood up to get off the horse. Right as put my left foot down on the ground my right foot got snagged on the horse saddle and I started falling backwards. I waited for the impact of the floor but it never came. I look up to, surprisingly; see both Naru and Derrick holding me up. Well more like holding me but glaring at each other at the same time. I quickly untangled my foot and quickly move away from them. **"Um, thanks you guys, for, um, catching me."**

Derrick looks away from Naru and smiles at me, **"It's no problem. I'm just glad to see that you aren't hurt."**

"**Yup, no harm done!" **I laughed.

"**Alright, well I'll just take Brownie here back to the stables."**

"**Oh yes of course. Thank you for the wonderful time Brownie!"** I said as I petted her and kissed her good-bye.

"So what did you guys find out for us?" I asked Yasu and Karin as we walked back to the base. Emily was dragging my arm as she tried to catch up to Naru as well. She'll never get him to hold her hand while everyone is watching.

"Well we didn't find much." Karin said as she handed me the files.

"What we were able to find out was that Sandra lived here with her husband Edmund and their only daughter Amy." Yasu explained as I looked through the files. "Edmund was a very powerful man back in those days. He was so rich and powerful that he could easily send someone to death."

"Edmund's parents and Sandra's parents knew each other a long time ago and they had arranged the marriage between Edmund and Sandra. But so far that's all we've got on them." Karin said.

"Good work you guys, we'll try to work on what we have so far and I'll try to get more guess later." I said as I closed the file and handed it back to Yasu.

"**Sandra…Sandra…? Oh! I now that name! Emily has heard it before!"** Emily suddenly said before she suddenly rushed up the stairs, probably to her room.

"**Wait,"** I call out to her. I started to climb the stairs when I heard a scream I did not want to hear. **"Emily!"** I yelled as I raced up the stairs and to her room. I opened the door and I could see Sandra's spirit more clearly than before. **"No! Stay away from her!"** Sandra snapped her head towards me; I noticed a pinkish line on her neck. I heard her hiss and I saw her look at my outfit. Shit! Emily quickly ran behind me but that seemed to make Sandra even angrier. **"She's not your child!" **I yelled.

"**She isn't yours!"** She yelled back. I was suddenly pulled back and I saw Naru stand in front of me blocking my view of Sandra. Ayako and Megumi both stood in front of us and started chanting. All I could hear was Sandra screaming, **"I hate you! I hate all you maids! Every single one of you should die!"** That was all I heard before she disappeared.

"Masako, is she gone?" Naru asked.

"No she's not." She looked like she was about to fall any second if It wasn't for John holding her. "She's still here, but I don't know what she's doing."

I suddenly felt cold hands at my throat. "Mai!" everyone yelled. I saw Naru pull Emily away as now Ayako, Megumi, Monk, and Sasuke started chanting.

"**I will kill you,"** was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to see soft blue eyes looking down at me.<p>

"Gene."

"Mai, you were supposed to be extra careful."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Come on, we don't much time before you regain conscious again." He said as he led the way again. We soon stopped and the scenery changed.

We were in the same room we were the last time I had a dream about this place. It was the baby's room, Amy's. It looked like she was packing really fast and also crying. She was throwing things into bags and baby stuff.

"**My, my, what do we have here?" **Sandra and I both turned around to see a man standing at the doorway.

"**Edmund? I…I thought that you were out drinking with friends?"**

"**Oh I was my dear sweet Sandra, but you see, a little bird told me that you were going to leave me."**

"**Who….Who told you that?"**

"**I did."** Said a woman as she game up behind him and wrapped her hands around his chest. She was wearing a maid's outfit. She must be the one that Aunt Katie was talking about! **"You see honey, I was right." **

"**Right you were sugar."** He said as he kissed her forehead.

"**Oh no, you've got it all wrong!"** Sandra pleaded.

"**Oh? How so?" **Edmund said as he turned his attention back to his wife.

"**Well….um, you see, I was packing because I was going to um, my Aunt Katie's house for a visit with Amy."  
>"Liar!"<strong> he yelled as he grabbed a vase from a table and smashed it on the floor. Amy soon began to cry because she woke up from the loud noise. Sandra quickly ran to Amy but Edmund quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away. He hit her across the face and she hit a mirror head first. She fell on the floor and looked very dizzy. The maid picked up the baby and held her. Sandra tried to speak up but couldn't. Edmund walked up to her and picked up a broken piece of the glass from the floor. **"I say we finish this all tonight."** He said as he placed the glass over Sandra's throat and cut it. Sandra started squirming and was chocking on her own blood. Edmund walked over to the maid and kissed her passionately on the lips. They looked back at Sandra and laughed.

"**Let's go Mia."** He said as he walked off with the maid called Mia and Amy. I didn't realize that I was crying the whole time until Gene placed a hand on my shoulder. I soon started to feel myself wake up.

* * *

><p>I slowly started to open my eyes. But I noticed that the place looked different. We weren't at the base; we weren't even in the house.<p>

"Por fin estas despierta!" (Finally you are awake!) I looked up to see the maid who spoke Spanish. And before I could say anything she rushed outside a door. The room looked fancy and expensive. The door opened again and everyone rushed in.

"Are you alright Mai?" I looked up to see Naru. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again but nothing, not even a squeak. My eyes widen in horror.

"Mai! Your voice, it's, it's…" Ayako said as she covers her mouth with her hands as the tears started to fall from her eyes

"It's gone." Naru finished.

* * *

><p>Again, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good! I hope to do better in the next chapters! Oh and let me know if you want a special Naru's point of view chapter! You chose the chapter and then I'll rewrite it in his P.O.V soooo choose! ^_^ Good night Good Morning! (2:24 AM) Sorry for anything spelled wrong or if it doesn't make sense. Please point them out for me so then i can fix them!


	6. Special Chapter, Naru's POV

This Chapter is for my reviewer **seshomaru94!** This it part 1 of his point of view. I have to make it into two parts because it's too long! xD I am really, truly sorry for being late for all my stories. :'( I'll catch up!

* * *

><p>Naru's P.O.V<p>

Flashback:

"Naru…I…I think…I'm in love with you," Mai said as I stood outside next to a tree.

"You don't love me. You love Gene, not me." I said before I turned my back on her.

"What…what are you…?" She stuttered before I interrupted her.

"You love my brother, the person that was in your dream, the one that helped you, smiled at you," I told her as I clenched my fist imagining her with my brother.

"But," _She just doesn't get it, does she?_

"That wasn't me! That was Gene! And I know what you are trying to do. You are just like every other girl that I have known. All the girls fell in love with Gene because he was happy and kind to everyone unlike me. They loved Gene. But now that Gene is dead all the girls can do now is try and pretend that Gene is me since we look alike and they think just make believe."

"But I love you, not Gene!" She cried out. Oh how much I wanted to believe that this was true. But I wasn't the one she loved. I wasn't a nice person like my deceased brother. Even though we look the same me and my brother were different and Gene is the type of person Mai would fall in love with.

"No you don't." I said as I turned around and glared at her. ***SLAP* **Mai had slapped me across the face.

"Naru you idiot!" She said before I heard her run away from me as fast as she could. I looked back to see her run into Monk and Ayako. By the look on their faces they must have probably guess what had happen. They both looked angry but they just steered Mai away. I let out a deep sigh as I saw them drive away.

* * *

><p>Few days later:<p>

Lin, my parents and I arrived at the airport. We were all waiting for Madoka to arrive, she said she had a few things to do but we all knew that she was out saying goodbye to everyone. And to Mai. I shook my head, I have to keep reminding myself that she is in love with Gene not me. 

"**She's running late. If she takes any longer she's going to miss the flight."** I said coldly.

"**Now, now Naru. She'll be here soon. Oh, look, there she is!"** Luella said as she waved her hand in the air. I looked over to where she was waving and saw Madoka rushing toward us. About time. I thought as I glared at her.

"**Hey sorry for being late."** She said as she reached us.

"**Then don't be late next time."** I said coldly and walked away to the flight attendant.

"**How's Mai?"** I heard Lin whisper to Madoka. I walked a bit slower to hear her.

"**She's not good. She wouldn't even get out of bed when I came over. Her eyes were red and puffy. It looks like she hasn't been able to sleep at all either. Ayako says that she even hears her crying at night calling out Naru's name."** I felt two pair of eyes glaring at my back, but I was busy thinking about what Madoka had said. There is no way that Mai loved me. She probably still thinks me and Gene are the same person. I quickly hurried onto the plane and sat away from everyone and pulled out a book to read.

~~Half a year later~~~

It's been half a year since I came back to England. Everything was almost the same besides having Gene here. The funeral was taken place a few days after we arrived. My mother was crying so much that my father had to help her back to the car and house. I was the last person to leave Gene's grave. I felt a single tear fall from my eye but I quickly brushed it away. I sighed as closed my book and walked out of the library. I heard voices coming from the library. I quietly walked over and I recognized the voices belonged to Madoka and Lin.

"**Look at how beautiful Ayako's wedding dress looks! Here are more pictures of the wedding!"** Madoka said, **"I wish you could have gone as well. And Mai also sends her regards. Oh I have to go now the plane is boarding now. I'll see you in a few!"** I heard some shuffling inside. I quickly hid behind the door. I heard Lin walk out and leave. I listen closely to his footsteps as they disappeared.

Ayako got married? I wonder if it was with Monk. I thought as I slipped into Lin's room. I saw that he had left laptop on his desk. I opened the laptop and I was greeted by pictures. The first one was of Monk and Ayako. I knew it. I said as I looked at the pictures most of them were of Monk and Ayako and the scenery. I paused at the next photo. It was Monk and Ayako with Mai in the middle. Mai. She looked almost the same. Her hair had grown a bit since I last saw her. I was astonished of how lovely she looked. She wore a red strapless dress that reached to her knees and a black ribbon around her waist. I looked through more pictures.

Most of them had Mai in them; others had the rest of the SPR group. I flipped to a picture of Mai dancing with a random guy. She was smiling at him. I felt a sharp in my chest. Who was this guy dancing with Mai and why was she smiling like that at him. I guess she truly didn't like me at all.

*Ping* a little message popped up, it was from Madoka.

"_By the way the answer to your question the guy that you see with Mai is her friend from school. He does have a thing for Mai. _Oh great.I thought as a new message popped up.

'_I talked to Mai but she isn't interested in him. Actually she isn't interested in dating anyone after what happened to her and Naru. Mai was…no, she IS still broken up about what happened. She's slowly getting there. I'll see you soon.'_

I slowly walked out from Lin's room and walked back to my room. Because of me.

* * *

><p><span>It's been five years since I've been in Japan. <span>I thought as I sat at my desk while looking at a file. I wonder what Mai's doing right now. Mai smiling and holding a baby popped into my head. I quickly shook my head. It was until then I realized that I hadn't seen either Madoka or Lin since they were the only people I knew who were expecting a child. I remember that as soon as they found out they asked me to be the god father **(A/N: This is why Madoka had told Mai that she can't back out. ^_^ neither know that the other is a god parent, oh Madoka and Lin are good haha!).** I walked over to the kitchen to where my father and mother were having lunch.

"**Oh, Noll, it's nice to see you finally out of your room. It seems like you been there the whole time since you got back from Japan. Your hair has grown a bit too." **My mother said with a frown as she looked up to see me.

"**Where are Madoka and Lin?"**

"**They are in Japan."** My father said simply without looking up from his newspaper. Japan? Why would they?

"**Why are they in Japan?"**

"**A friend of Madoka came by and asked her to take a case from a friend that lives in the U.S. Naturally they went."**

"**But why didn't they take me with them."**

"**Ask them." **I walked away from the kitchen and pulled out my phone and dialed Madoka's cell.

"**Hello."**

"**Why are you going to take a case in the U.S and not take me?"**

"**Calm down Noll. This is case is a favor from a friend and we didn't think it was necessary to tell you about it."**

"**Well I'll find out what the case is and I'll see you there. And why are you in Japan if the case isn't there?" **I heard Madoka sigh on the other end.** "Madoka?"** I warned.

"**Well we decided to come to Japan to get some help."**

"**What kind of help?"** Who could from Japan possibly help them.

"**Mai and the old SPR group."** No one spoke for a while.

"**I'll see you at the place where the case is."** I said before I hung up.

"**Nolly-Noll! Where are you Darling?" ****How did Brittney get into my house?**I thought as I quickly walked out into the backyard.** "Oh there you are! I was looking for you? You know you shouldn't hide from your fiancée, you'll make me sad and mad."**

"**Who ever said we were engaged?"**

"**Oh Oliver, you know it's only a matter of time! I've already have a dress picked out but I think I'll buy more dresses just in case?"**

"**Why are you spending money on useless things?"**

"**It's not useless!" **she yelled.

"**Stop your yelling, you need to go home, you are not wanted here." **I said coldly.

"**Well I just came by to tell you that I heard a rumor that you were in love with someone else."**

"**Who told you I was even in love?"**

"A friend of a friend, But she said that I wouldn't have to worry because she saw a picture of the girl and she said that there was no way you would fall for a girl like her. I think she said that the girl had brown hair and brown eyes and that she lives in Japan."

**Could it be?**

"**And what was the girl's name?"**

"**I don't know something like Mai Taniyama or something but she does sound definitely plain to me!" ****You are the one that is plain and annoying**. I glared back at her.** "Oh well I have some more shopping to do! And Oliver I think you should do any of this ghost hunting stuff as much when we are married. It's not very 'in' you know. You should probably take up law! Now that is a better job!"**

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~<p>

I was sitting down talking to the client when a woman spoke up. **"Ma'am, the other group is here."**

**"Thank you so much for bringing them here. You may go now Kiki."** Ms. Hasting. She was probably in her mid thirties as well. She had brownish-white hair. She had beautiful hazel eyes but they looked worn out with dark circles underneath her eyes. Even her smile didn't reach up to her eyes.

"You guys are finally here," Madoka said as she pulled someone to a hug.

"Sorry about being a bit late. Masako and I just had one of those kinds of visions again." Mai, this girl that Madoka hugged was Mai. But she looks different. She definitely has grown and looked really good. Her hair also grew longer.

"Oh are you alright?" Madoka asked as she pulled Mai at arm's length and checked her over.

"Yes, we're fine. But I'd like to get started on this case."

"Ah yes of course. **Ms. Hasting now that we are all here we can all get started now."**

Ms. Hasting sighed in relief as she walked up to Mai and grasped both of her hands in hers.

**"Thank you so much for taking the time to come all this way to help my family and workers." **Knowing Mai she probably doesn't understand what she's saying.

"She said," I finally spoke up.

**"It's no problem Ma'am. Thank you for allowing us here to help you any everyone else. We will do our very best."**Mai said as she interrupted me. She looked at me with her still chocolate brown eyes.

**"It's alright, I understand and speak English. There is no need for any translation Mr. …?"** I guess she can speak English fine.

**"Kazuya Shibuya." **She nodded her head.

**"Mr. Shibuya. I say we should all gather and have a little meeting in the base room."**She said before she bowed down to Ms. Hasting and led everyone out of the room. I watched her open the door and almost bumped into a different maid.

"Aye dios mio! (Oh my god!) **I'm…uh…I'm"** she stuttered as she tried to look for the right English words.

"Estas bien?" (Are you okay?) Mai said as she helped her back up on her feet. She can speak in Spanish as well? She never ceased to amaze me.

"Si, estoy bien, gracias. (Yes, I am okay, thanks.)

**"Can you show us the room we will be using as base?"** a girl by Mai asked.

"**Yes, follow me please."** She said in English this time. We followed her into the base. Madoka, Lin, Brittney and I entered the room. I saw Mai glance at Brittney. I wonder…

"Alright let's get started here!" Madoka said as she pulled up a chair next to Mai. Mai nodded as she turned her head to the old SPR group.

"No need to tell us boss, we're on it!" Yasu said as the whole group left to examine the house. Yasu and this one girl grabbed some of the files that we're on the table and left hand in hand out to do some research on the history of the house. I guess Yasu has found someone.

"Hey Mai, can I ask you for a small favor?" Madoka asked as she poked her gently on the side.

"Let me guess, tea?" she said as she raised one of her eyebrows at Madoka. I'd kill to have some of Mai's tea.

"Oh yes please, oh please! I've missed your tea so much! Not one place in England can make tea as good as you do!"

"Ha-ha, alright, alright, I'll be back." She laughed as she swatted her hand away. "I make some for everyone." I watched her walk out of the room. After a few seconds Madoka spoke up.

"Oh I can't believe how much Mai has grown up! She look even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. What do you think Lin?"

"I agree." He said without looking up from his computer.

"I see nothing special about her. She looks to plain to me." Brittney spoke up from behind me. We all turned and glared at her but it went unnoticed by her.

"She is a wonderful person and she is smart, kind and beautiful, something that you aren't!" Madoka said as she continued to glare at her.

"I am ten time better than her! Right Oliver?" she said as she put her arms around me. I shrugged her off of me and walked away.

"You are 100 times more annoying than she was." I answered coldly. "And I have told you already not to call me that while we are here. Now everyone get back to work."

"Mai you were taking a long time. I was starting to think that something might have happened to you." Madoka said as she looked up from her folder. "Oh now I see why." She said with a huge grin on her face. **"And who is this handsome young man that you have here with you**?"

**"I am the butler of this household ma'am. I came along to help milady here with the tea tray."**

**"Oh, your lady huh?"** Madoka said slyly.

**"Madoka!"** Mai said as her face turned pink. I felt my blood boil.

**"Well if you're the butler than hand me a cup of tea."** Mai glared at me

**"Yes, sir."** He said as he passed the tea to me.

**"Oh you don't have to do that, I can do it myself."**

**"I don't mind at all milady."**

**"Oh it looks like Mai has a little crush on this handsome devil."** Yasu said as he walked in and started examining the butler.

**"Yasu stop that! I'm really sorry about that…um…what is your name by the way? I don't want to have to keep calling you butler all the time."**

**"My name is Derrick milady Mai."** He said as he grasped her hand and kissed it gently. I felt my blood boil as I tried to relax and not show how angry I really was.

**"I don't think that this is necessary so you may leave now since we are busy trying to solve a case." **I said as I slammed my notebook shut and glared up at Derrick.

**"I'm sorry, but it's not up to you weather Derrick is here or not. I have him here because I was asking him questions about the case."** Mai said as she glared back at me.

"Oh the ice princess has arrived." I heard a girl whisper to Yasu quietly. She wasn't good at it.

We glared at each for like a few minutes but it felt like hours. I wasn't going to back down and as a matter of fact I liked that she was currently giving me attention and not the Butler. But I have work to do.

**"Brittney, go and bring me one of the maids down for questioning."**

**"Yes Nolly - Noll**." She flipped her blonde hair to the side and leaned in and kissed my cheek. I would have glared at her if I hadn't seen that Mai looked surprise and glaring at Brittney as she left.

"Ahhh!"

**"That's Lady Hastings daughter Emily!"** Derrick said.

"**Oh my gosh!"** Mai gasped as she ran out of the room following Derrick. I followed knowing that Mai would probably get hurt. The temperature was falling, fast.

**"Come with me my child. Come with me."** I heard a woman's voice calling out as I reached the top of the stairs.

**"No! Leave her alone!" **I heard Mai yell. I finally reached the door and saw a woman hissing at Mai. A sudden gust of wind was aiming at Mai and the little girl. I saw that it was cutting scratches at Mai.

Monk had arrived upstairs and started chanting, the gust of wind stopped and the room started to warm up again. I looked over to Mai and the little girl. I noticed that Mai was swaying a bit.

**"Mai!"** I called out to her but she already blacked out and fell on the floor.

* * *

><p>That is the 1st part of Naru's P.O.V I hoped you liked it! I will send out another chapter in Mai's view again and then the last part of Naru's P.O.V! Please Review! :D I love you guys! x3<p> 


	7. Mind Reading and Alone Time

I'm back again! :D Not many reviews for my last chapter. :( But I guess that's what I get for not updating fast enough. But please review to this chapter! :D Thanks to my reviewers: **seshomaru94**, **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, and **DemonHairedandBlueEyed.** I'm sorry to hear about your surgery seshomaru94 and I hope you feel a lot better soon! :D

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to darkness in the room. The memory of yesterday rushed into my head. I remember finding Emily, scared, in her room, me getting attacked, waking up here and then finding out that I lost my voice and then me crying my eyes out until I fell asleep.<p>

I slowly got up from the bed and put on a silky robe, I found on a chair next to me, over me. I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked up to see Emily peeking through the doorframe. I smiled at her. She quickly ran inside and hugged me.

"**I'm so sorry Mai! You can't talk because of me!"** She cried.

'**I don't blame you.'** I whispered in my head. Emily suddenly pulled away from me. I gave her a confused look.

"**You…you…you spoke!"** Now I was really confused, but before I could do anything she ran out of the room. I followed right after her. She was in the living room with Ayako, Monk, Lin and Naru.

**"Mai spoke! She can speak now!"** everyone looked up at me in shock.

**"Mai, did you really speak?"** Ayako asked. As much as I wanted to say yes I just shook my head.

**"But I heard you Mai!"** Emily said as she ran up to me with tears in her eyes**. "You said that you didn't blame me!"** This time it was me who was really shocked.

**"What's wrong?"** Monk asked. I quickly glanced around and picked up a piece of paper and a pen.

***I didn't say that. I thought that in my head.***

**"What does this mean?"** Ayako asked.

**"Do you think Emily can read Mai's mind?"** Monk asked.

***I don't know*** I shrugged.

**"Well at least with you writing things down it's better to understand you." **Monk said as he stood up. **"Come on Ayako, I need to go to the store real quick."**

***?***

**"Don't ya worry Mai, I got ya covered."** He said as he ruffled my hair and stopped when I glared at him.

"Would you mind giving me a ride? Madoka has asked me to buy a few things as well." Lin asked as he stood up. I had forgotten that he was there since he didn't say anything and he wasn't typing anything.

**"Yeah sure, we'll be back soon."** Monk said as he put on his jacket.

**"Make sure you get something to eat and get a good night sleep."** Ayako said as she gave me a gentle hug and kissed my forehead.

I waved goodbye as they stepped out of the door. It wasn't until then did I realize that they left me with Emily and Naru. Talk about awkwardness. I let out a soundless sigh.

*Tea?* I wrote to Naru. He looked a little surprised that I even acknowledged him. I bit my lip to suppress my smile. He finally nodded his head. I turned to Emily. ***Juice?***

**"Oh yes please!"** she said as she jumped up and down. I held her hand as we walked to the kitchen.

The hotel room looked like it was its own little house. I placed the kettle on the stove and grabbed a juice carton from the fridge and served Emily her juice.

**'A normal hotel would have been fine.'** I thought.

**"See! Did you hear her this time?"** and before I could write down my question I felt a pair of cold hands cup my face and I was staring into the icy blue eyes again. I tried to wiggle free from Naru's grasps but he held me still.

**"Say something again."** He said and I gave him my "are you kidding" face. He ignored it. "**Say something."** I grabbed his hands and took them off my face.

**'Fine, then tell me what I'm saying now.'** I paused and glanced at Emily and I decided to switch to Japanese. 'I hate you Naru.' Naru looked away before saying. "You hate me." I suddenly felt bad about saying that to him but it was sort of true.

I noticed Emily nodding off a bit. I glanced over at the clock and it read 10 o'clock. **'Come on Emily, it's time for bed.'** I said as I walked around Naru and picked up Emily from the chair.

**"But I'm not that," **she yawned,** "sleepy."**

**'Ha! You can't fool me.'** I held her close as I walked over to the bedroom. I reached for the doorknob but Naru beat me to it. 'Thanks.' Of course I didn't get a "you're welcome".

I gently placed Emily down on the bed and she was fast asleep as I placed the covers up to her chin. I brushed away a few stranded hairs away from her face. I got up and walked past Naru who was leaning against the doorframe. He shut off the lights and gently closed the door.

As soon as we got back to the kitchen the water was ready to make tea. I grabbed two cups and poured in the water and the tea bags. 'Ms. Hasting doesn't mind that Emily is here?' I asked as I placed his tea in front of him.

"She said that she trust that we will keep her safe from the house." He said as I sat down in front of him. I slowly took a sip of my tea. It felt good going down my throat.

'I have a question for you.' He looked up and raised an eyebrow, which I took as a sign for mw to continue. 'Why are you here?'

"Naturally this cased had interested me and I decided to take it."

'That's not what I meant. I mean, why are you still in this hotel room? I'm sure you would want to go back to the house and finish the case so you can go back to your home in England.'

Naru didn't respond. He just sat there taking sip of his tea. It was really starting to irritate me. 'Boy what would I give to read your mind right now… Ah crap!' I thought as I saw him raise his eyebrow and again and smirk.

"I do believe that would be a bad idea. Your small brain wouldn't be able to handle all of the information I have in my head."

'Why you little narcissistic jerk!' I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Where is Monk and Ayako anyways, they should have been here already.'

"Probably lost and arguing about it."

'True.' He took the last sip of his tea and before her could say anything I got up and served him more tea. My stomach growled as I handed him the tea. I blushed in embarrassment as I knew that he heard it. I walked over to the fridge to see what Ayako had left me, and boy was I happy.

'Yay, chicken pasta!' I thought happily as I placed it in the microwave to warm up. While I waited I washed the cup I used for Emily's juice and I served myself more tea. The whole time I could feel Naru's eyes on me.

When the food was ready I grabbed a fork and took the food to the living room and turned on the TV. I was flipping through the channels when Naru decided to join me. There was an American movie on called Resident Evil. I had heard from my friends that it was a very popular zombie horror flick and that I should give it a try. Thankfully it had just started so I didn't have to be lost. We sat in silence as we watched the movie and I ate.

* * *

><p>As soon as the movie was over I was scared out of my mind and I was holding a pillow close to my chest like it was going to protect me from zombies. I was feeling sleepy but I was scared to sleep alone. Naru turned off the TV. and stood up.<p>

'Wait!' I thought out loud as I grabbed his arm. 'Where are you going?'

"Back to the house."

'Why? Can't you stay a little longer?'

"Don't tell me you're afraid because of the movie."

'No!' he raised his eyebrow again. 'Okay, maybe a little. Can you at least wait until I fall asleep? Pleasseee!' I pleaded. He looked at me for a while before he finally let out a sigh.

"Fine."

'Yay!' I said as we walked back to the room. I held on to his arm for dear life. I quickly jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over my face. Emily was still a sound asleep.

"Be more careful or you'll wake her up." Naru hissed quietly.

'Sorry.' Emily snuggled closer to me. For a few minutes, no one spoke. I felt my eyes droop a little.

"She's not really my fiancée."

'Hmm?'

"My parents arranged the engagement. They thought that I need to get married soon."

'I kind of figured that. I mean, who could "the great Oliver Davis" actually marry besides his work. If it was possible you probably would.' I laughed sleepily. He didn't respond again and this time I could feel the darkness of sleep was finally taking over.

'You know…I actually don't really hate you. Even though everything that we have been through together and even after you refused my confession, I can't really say I hate you. I should be but I just can't bring myself to.' I said as I yawned.

"Mai…you are the only one I…" I couldn't hear anymore for I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Haha talk about bad timing on falling asleep! Think she'll remember in the morning? Next chapter will be the last part of Naru's P.O.V! :D<p> 


	8. I'm back and I'm sorry!

Hey y'all! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I've seriously become a person I hate x'D But I'm now back and going to finish story and the other stories as well, I PROMISE! I'll be deleteing this once I have the chapter up! Sooooo stay tuned!


End file.
